1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating system and, more particularly, to a planetary gear type generating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional generator is used to produce electricity by using a natural power, such as the hydraulic power, the wind power, the solar energy, the sea energy, the earth heat, the bio-diesel energy and the like. Thus, the electric power produced by the conventional generator can be used popularly. However, the source of the natural power is unsteady and is varied easily and rapidly so that the conventional generator cannot produce the electric power largely and steadily. In addition, the conventional generator cannot output the electric power steadily so that the output electric power from the conventional generator easily causes danger to the remote circuit.